In recent years, laminates of a resin obtained by combining a resin material such as a polyamide or the like having low gas permeability and a rubber material have been conventionally used as hoses for transporting refrigerant used in car air conditioning systems and the like.
To date, the present applicant has proposed a hose in which a resin and a rubber are bonded without using an adhesive or the like (Japanese Patent No. 4365454).
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-220770A describes a hose in which an innermost layer and an intermediate rubber layer are bonded without using a conventional adhesive.